Opening bottles can be problematic for even those individuals with exceptional abilities. The bottle cap can be affixed to the bottle neck with too much force or the hands of the individual may be slightly wet such that a good grip cannot be obtained for removing the bottle cap. Additionally, many individual are elderly or have existing disabilities such that removing a bottle cap is nearly an impossible task.
One bottle that is particularly difficult to open and handle, in general, is a two-liter bottle. The bottle is unwieldy to pour from and can slip out of the firmest hands.
Existing bottle holders for two-liters lack an ability to assist in opening the bottle. Existing holders are also unstable such that a bottle tips from the weight of the holders when the bottle is nearly empty and lacks liquid weight to stabilize the bottle.
Furthermore, exiting bottle openers lack any ability of feature for holding the removed bottle cap and are usually designed only for assisting in removing the bottle cap.
Therefore, what is needed is a dual bottle opener and stabilizer that provides an improvement over what has heretofore been deficient in many aspects.